1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibrator element, a method of manufacturing a vibrator element, an angular velocity sensor, an electronic device, and a moving body.
2. Related Art
An angular velocity sensor which detects physical amounts such as angular velocity, acceleration, and the like is used for vehicle body control in a vehicle, own vehicle position detection of a car navigation system, vibration control correction (so-called camera shake correction) of a digital camera, a video camera, or the like. For example, an angular velocity sensor described in JP-A-2008-14887 has a tuning fork type vibrator element constituted by two vibrating arms and a base portion that connects the same side ends of the two vibrating arms. The vibrator element is configured of a non-piezoelectric material, and each of the vibrating arms is provided with a drive section and a detecting section each of which has a piezoelectric layer interposed between a pair of electrodes.
A tuning fork having two vibrating arms as described above is generally formed by subjecting a substrate to etching processing. Here, it is difficult to process the tuning fork with dimensions as designed due to etching anisotropy of the substrate, variations in the processing process, and the like. Therefore, the tuning fork has an unintended shape, and there may be cases where the vibrating arm is bent in a different direction from its drive direction even in a state where angular velocity is not applied to the vibrating arm. When charges generated by a detecting section due to the bending of the vibrating arm are detected, detection accuracy is degraded.
Here, in the angular velocity sensor described in JP-A-2008-14887, one of a pair of electrodes of the detecting section is partially removed to adjust the amount of charges output from the pair of electrodes of the detecting section in a state where angular velocity is not applied to the vibrating arm.
However, in the angular velocity sensor described in JP-A-2008-14887, a charge amount adjusting section of the vibrating arm also functions as a detection electrode, and thus sensitivity may be degraded.
In addition, since the charge amount adjusting section is provided in the vibrating arm, there are problems in that the amplitude is too high to adjust the charge amount with high accuracy.